


Sort of a boyfriend

by nolongerhuman000



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AtsuHina, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, NSFW Haikyuu, Post-Time Skip, Some Fluff, how they started dating, some brotherly love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:00:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nolongerhuman000/pseuds/nolongerhuman000
Summary: Atsumu x Shoyo
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	1. First kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Atsumu x Shoyo

I was a year older but it wasn't even a guarantee that i'll be more mature than Shoyo. Both of us play like a bunch of five years old everyday, but at practice I only expects Shoyo to always hit my toss.  
and everyone knows I adore Shoyo.  
I get mad easily at everyone- but with shoyo i have infinite patience. how I wish that we were teammates way back in junior high. Somehow I envy Kageyama for being with Hinata Shoyo for three whole years.  
Young and passionate Shoyo.

Not that Hinata's not passionate now. But his more mature, but his eyes still shine whenever he's hitting any toss. He's still excited to play.  
Hinata is warm,like his own personal sunshine.  
Shoyo would practice all day,coming home all sweaty and his skin tanned.  
  
That day it was a normal after day practice,out of courtesy he'll knock just to let anyone inside know he's coming in.  
When he saw me resting at the sofa, he smiled and immediately asked me,  
" have you eaten?" He was taking off his shirt,exposing his tone muscle. That's what beach volleyball does to you.  
" i was craving for pasta but I've looked at the fridge but no pasta -"  
I was staring at him far more than necessary,he looked at me on eye level and asked me again.  
" do you want to eat something?" I smiled Lazily and nodded, he was far a better cook than me.

Bokuto-san was useless in the kitchen, we banned him from ever entering the kitchen.  
I guess that's why Akaashi knows how to cook because his boyfriend needs him. I know how to cook but i just like eating whatever Shoyo makes, i enjoy eating at this small kitchen and watching movies before heading back to my own room.

That was our routine.  
Shoyo just finished with the dishes and was on his way to his bath, but I have this lingering feeling that for this day I want something more.

"Shoyo...?"  
"Mhmm..?" he was playing with his towel.  
" would it be weird if I kiss you?"  
He looks at me,his eyes was like how I first saw him. he wasn't weirder out He was waiting for me to continue.

" do you want to kiss me because you like me?"  
It was an automatic nod.  
" are you going to kiss me now or what-?"  
And with that I have to smirk,I took small quick steps and wrap my arms around his waist. It felt like I have rehearsed this for a million times,his warmth felt differently compared to casually hugging him.

Being taller than him I have to stare at his eyes as I closed in and kissed his lips once. Breathing his scent in I parted his lips with my tongue.  
" shoyo- I want to kiss you...everyday."  
" everyday?..hmm like I'm sort of your boyfriend?" His hand was tugging along my shirt.  
" yes..like a boyfriend only I want it to be official-"  
It was his turn to smile, he closes his eyes waiting for me to kiss him again.  
  
And today i ended up kissing Hinata Shoyo for hours.


	2. How to confess

" Mhmm...shoyo- wake up." It took me almost an hour before convincing myself that ditching practicing is not a good start of a mature relationship between me and Shoyo.

He looks tired, I shouldn't have kept him awake that late. But Imagine that great feeling of having your feelings returned.

But-wait. I don't remember having that awkward confession last night, and to be honest last night we didn't talked much.  
It was more of me trying to get rid of Shoyo's clothes,feeling how turned on he was when I started kissing his neck.

Both inexperienced with being intimate, it was more of experimenting what is okay and what is not.

Surprisingly Shoyo is ticklish and tries to be dominant every now and then,pinning me on the bed,it doesn't even faze him that I'm much taller than him,he wanted to pinned me down while we were kissing.

I have never in my wildest dream would even think about having him on top of me I thought he will be too reserve or that he'll stop breathing the moment we started making out.

But Hinata Shoyo has proven me wrong again, he's as powerful and seductive in bed as he is in court.

Rubbing against each other, even our clothed body can't hide both us wanting to do more.  
But I don't want to rush things between us. But we still ended up kissing until dawn until he mention something about practice and that Sakusa will be mad as hell if we will be late.

" shoyo- you need to wake up we have practice" 

" I'm awaaake-" he yawns and with eyes close,held me close and drifts off to sleep again.

He must be really tired,I guess one missed practice wouldn't hurt, I should probably text Omi-omi first.

•••

[ omi-omi ]

We can't attend practice shoyo is still dead to the world.

When he didn't reply,I cuddled close to shoyo and enjoyed his own warmth. Then the phone started ringing,both Shoyo's and mine.

Omi-omi is calling me while Bokuto-san is calling Shoyo.  
Shoyo opened his eyes,looked at me and took the phone out of my hand.

" Good morning Omi-san,yes..yes..sorry for waking up late." He took my hand and place it on his face making me flushed.

Hinata Shoyo and his wicked ways to seduce me,he smiled and ended the call.

" Atsumo-san,were you planning on skipping practice?" 

"Uhm.." I looked away,better to pretend to be dead instead of admitting of skipping practice has crossed my mind.

" Omi-san said you texted him." Busted. Shoyo was stretching, he doesn't seem to feel awkward waking up beside me after cuddling all night.

" Mhmm..right. so we're not skipping practice. So let me get the breakfast on the go, you get cleaned up and let's go to gym together okay?" 

" uhm..sure." I'm not sure what I was expecting,maybe some difference from the way he acts or speak to me since we kissed after all?

Or is it just me? Maybe I'm just imagining things.

" what's wrong Atsumu-san?"   
" are you mad because of last night?"  
" what do you mean?" Shoyo was picking his shirt for practice,and I was just standing there looking like a complete ass of myself.

" because I kissed you..?" If My twin Osamu can see me now, well I can only imagine him smirking with that confident face of his.

He keeps on telling me to never get my hopes up when I first told him about Shoyo and how much I want to date him,well aside from me someone else wants to date him too, I'm referring to Tobio.

" Do you regret kissing me last night?" Shoyo was testing my mood the way he always does when we are together.

" hey I didn't say that!" I am now panicking.  
" so what is it about the kissed last night you want to talked about?"   
" I mean..are we going out or somethin-"  
" do you want to go out with me?"   
" yes! Ofcourse I do!" I'm not mad, I'm just seriously panicking.

" alright then, so now that's cleared get ready for training our Omi-san will get ready upset for waiting for us."

" but do you want to kiss again..shoyo?"  
" you sure are different when you're around me..why are you so cute right now?" The corners of his mouth turned up to his usual smile.  
" you make me nervous.."   
" why is that?"   
" i don't know- you just do."  
" mhmm..Is it weird that I want you to be a bit nervous around me? I want you to only look at me."

And then it clicked.

Hinata Shoyo really likes me back.


	3. Osamu the Evil Twin

••• typing a message to group chat

" I'm dating Shou-kun!!!!!!! " Including a photo of Shoyo sleeping beside me from last night. 

" what did you do?poor Hinata. " Aran taste of jokes is getting bad. 

" he's sleeping dummy. " I want to regret the decision of even telling these lunatics. 

" did you tire him out so soon? " Suna probably wants to die in my hands. 

" so you finally found your balls and asked Shoyo out, congratulations. " It was too early to be pissed at my twin but his reply to our group chat ( inarizaki team group chat) got his intended purpose and that is to pissed me off. 

" remind me how I am related to you dumbass. " Aran said congratulations like a normal friend will do if you shared a good news. 

" with unfortunate series of events-well tell shoyo if he wants to date the better and hotter twin I'm still single. " he knows he's an asshole and that a lot of people prefer Osamu than him, but Shoyo likes him. 

" not a fat chance! you and tobio-kun and the rest of other idiots will just have to oogle at us having a great time! " Suna sent a laughing sticker. 

" even here at chat you sounded like an asshole. " Osamu replied, with a rolling eye emoji. 

" whatever, I'm just sharing some great news! gtg! "  
I put my phone on silent as I saw Hinata with Sakusa.

after we started dating, I realized that we pretty much act the same around each other.  
when I told Osamu about this one afternoon after practice my evil twin who's preparing dinner looked at me like I just said something stupid. 

" its because you are acting like his boyfriend even before you officially date-" I wanted to dispute that but I can't. 

when Hinata joined the Jackals shortly after Sakusa, I got so exhilarated I grabbed him and hugged him tight- not something a normal guy would do right? Even Bokuto who's his mentor was still all cool and calm when he got in.  
But Shoyo didn't mind it though, he just looked at me with that amazing smile of his and He looks at me like he's been waiting for me. 

" I can't wait to spike your toss Atsumu-san!" He beamed at me like I'm his favorite person in the whole world.

" I'll be tossing a million tosses to you so be prepared!" It started with that.  
Shoyo didn't mind staying over after practice hours to practice with me,he doesn't complain about extra hours of spike practice or extra laps of running.

Maybe one of the reasons why I started to fall for him..is that he understands how much volleyball is important.

" Stop looking at Shoyo like that it's gross." Sakusa kiyoomi was looking at me with his usual disgust so early in the morning.

"aww Omi-omi don't worry I'm looking at you too."  
" just don't. If you ever try and hurt Shoyo consider that your last day on earth." He only has this kind of care to Hinata.  
" Omi-san is not mad, he's just worried." I Remember kissing him this morning, his slender arms wrapped around my neck as he kisses back-damn it would have been to continue but practice comes first and they do have plans to eat together.  
Osamu has been bugging me to bring Shoyo to see him.

Having Shoyo and my brother in the same room doesn't sound appealing to me,He knows too much and I haven't considered murdering him in front of a witness.

Practice was just like the usual,Bokkun was on the mood and was happy to know that Hinata is finally dating someone and that he deserves to be happy.  
when I saw him on our locker room I was so curious to his sentiment so I took the leap and asked him something I never really wanted to know before. 

" hey bokkun can I ask you something?"  
" yeah? what is it? "  
" Did Shou-kun ever dated someone in Highschool?"  
He was silent for a moment before answering.  
" well.. I'm not sure if I'll call that dating but He used to loved His setter before. "  
" Tobio Kageyama?!?!"

•••  
at Atsumu's apartment 

" Shou-kun.. " Shoyo was spending the night on my apartment and after the gruesome training we still manage to have dinner and I know that Shoyo is with me but knowing he has a thing with Kageyama is eating me up alive. 

" Atsumu-san..? " His head was resting on my shoulder, we were watching a volleyball match of Adlers. 

" Do you ever miss your highschool friends? "  
" Mhmm.. I do.. but we normally get to talk or video chat so I'm okay.. why? do you miss your old team mates? "  
" those monsters ?definitely not." he giggles, which makes his eyes really small and makes me want to kiss him. 

which I did, match already forgotten.  
Shoyo, inexperienced as me still manage to surprise me by crawling to my lap. 

" Shou-kun.. can I ask you something? "  
" mhm.. sure.." he sure feels warm.  
" have you dated before? "  
" No? have you? " he sounded more upset than me.  
" I only wanted one person and that's you."  
" good thing you are dating me huh? "

I Haven't ask him what has been bugging me. 

"howaboutkageyama? "  
"didn't catch that? what did you say? "  
" how about kageyama? "  
" yeah? what about him? "  
" you didn't date him? "  
" no..wait-are you jealous with him? "  
I buried my face against his neck not saying anything. 

" Atsumu Miya look at me. " Can't I just avoid admitting being jealous to tobio? but I looked at him unable to delay it anymore.  
" Kageyama was my first setter and he's amazing. he's my bestfriend. but you.. you wanted to toss to me even without me asking.. and I fell hard for you."  
" wait.. hold on.. say that again.. so that setter you loved before was me? "  
" how did you even found ou-" there was no need to explain, holding him close nothing should really matter. 

kissing him and making him feel love should be my only goal for tonight. 

" Can I kiss you again Shou-kun? " he sighed then placed his forehead against mine, the way his eyes stares at me makes me want to melt- I'm older but I feel like Shoyo knows how to seduce me way more than I can do. 

" kiss me 'Tsumu.. I'm all yours to take. " it started with feather light kisses,then moving on to sucking his lower lip making him moan. He was grinding against my body and I'm not gonna lie seeing this side of Shoyo turns me on. 

" mhmm.. fuck.. I'm dying here Shou-kun.. " I'm referring to the growing impatience pressed against my shorts. 

he groaned, feeling how much I've gone bigger the more he rubbed his own erection against mine. 

" Shall I make you cum this way Master..? " didn't know Shoyo was into something like this kink but I still nodded, kissing him desperately as he Take his shirt off showing off his tone chest and abs. 

" Nghnnh.. ahhh-" incoherent noises between him and me as I got rid of his last remaining clothing, his dick perking up the pink tip of it begging to be suck.  
it felt so sinful watching him rubbed against each other's dick, already wet because of precum. 

" Sh-shou-kun.. Inside you please.. "  
" bed.. " It took all of my strength to not have him on the floor but that will definitely hurt his back.  
didn't even bother closing the door the moment he slump against the bed with those amber eyes looking at me I know we won't be getting much sleep tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for everyone who loves atsuhina and read this fic with as much patience as I'm writing them along.


End file.
